1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch panel including a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and electrophoretic displays (EPDs) include a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. Each FPD type includes a different electro-optical active layer; OLED displays include an organic emission layer, LCDs include a liquid crystal layer, and EPDs include particles having a charge. The field generating electrode receives a data signal via a switching element such as a thin film transistor and the electro-optical active layer displays an image by converting the data signal into an optical signal.
Recently, display devices have additionally included a touch sensing function as well as the standard displaying function in order to be capable of interactions with a user. The touch sensing function determines whether a user's finger or other input device touches a screen and the touch position information thereof by sensing a change in pressure, light, etc., that occurs at the screen of the display device when the user contacts the screen. The display device can receive an image signal based on the sensed touch information.